


Listening To Your Voice As I Fall Asleep

by ethcrial



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Hugs, No Angst, One Shot, Timequake, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, daisysousa, dousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethcrial/pseuds/ethcrial
Summary: Daniel Sousa and Daisy Johnson have been together for quite some time and Daniel is a total bookworm so Daisy gets a book he's been wanting to read for quite some time. I suck at summaries and it's my first fic so pls be kind <3
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson & Daniel Sousa, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 13
Kudos: 32





	Listening To Your Voice As I Fall Asleep

**Author's Note:**

> All characters and mentions of A Court Of Thorns And Roses do not belong to me and belong to the creators of AOS and Sarah J. Mass  
> All mistakes and errors are mine

“Daisy, I’m home!” Daniel said as he walked into their apartment after a long day at the SHIELD base. 

A smile was plastered on Daisy’s face as she walked out of their bedroom. Yep, their bedroom; their house. It still felt surreal to both of them, living peacefully without needing to worry about being stuck in an alternate universe or battling space aliens. 

Sousa smiled softly as he saw Daisy walk out of their room thinking to himself how someone could look so beautiful even when they were half-asleep. He never could have imagined any of this in his dreams as he thought it was never possible to live a life so peacefully and still work for SHIELD to protect the people he cared so much about. 

“Hey love,” Daisy said as she let Daniel wrap his arms around her in a hug. “Hey, how was your day?” Daniel said as he buried his head in Daisy’s neck as if he were breathing her scent in; the scent of home. 

Daisy smiled at that, she really never would have thought she would be happy in the end. Never thought she deserved a happy ending anyway but she persevered and met the love of her life. They held onto each other like that for a while until Daisy remembered that she had something to give to Daniel and started to pull away from the hug but Daniel just held onto her not wanting to let her go just yet. “Love, I got something for you but you’ll have to let go of me first tho,” Daisy said, giggling. “Okay, okay,” Daniel said, finally letting her go.

Daisy quickly took off from where they stood, migrating to their bedroom. “Come on Daniel,” Daisy squealed with excitement as she led him to their bedroom, hands intertwined.

Right when Daniel stepped into the room Daisy handed him a nicely wrapped package with a little bow on top. Daniel took it with delicate fingers as he slowly unwrapped the present. His jaw dropped as he saw what was wrapped, A Court Of Thorns And Roses, he always heard Daisy rambling about it and telling him how great of a book it was but she could never find the book so Daniel could never read it as he never got the idea of ebooks even after Daisy’s unsuccessful attempts to get him to try them.

He engulfed Daisy in a big hug thankful for her being in his life. “Thank you so much Daisy,” Daniel said, his voice muffled against Daisy’s shirt. Daisy chuckled lightly so ever grateful for him. “How about you read it to me?” Daisy suggested and Daniel gave a questioning look. “I know I’ve read it before but I would love to hear the story again, especially from you,” Daisy smiled as she gave Daniel puppy dog eyes. “Of course, Daisy,” Daniel said as a small smile formed on his lips, “Just let me shower first cause I don’t think I smell great right now.” Daisy nodded as she chuckled at his words and went back to their room looking at her phone again and saw that Jemma had sent a picture of Alya in their group chat. (Yes I would think the aos team would have some sort of family chat of somesort)

What seemed like an eternity after, Daniel was finally done getting ready for bed and climbed under the covers with Daisy. This was rare as they mostly spent their time on Zephyr 3 with Kora but they all needed a break of some sort and for once there were no wars happening in space at the moment, thank god. 

Daniel laid his head on the headboard and Daisy’s head was comfortably on Daniel’s shoulder, his scent engulfing her. Daniel opened the book and started reading out loud to Daisy. 

“The forest had become a labyrinth of snow and ice. I’d been monitoring the parameters of the thicket for an hour, and my vantage point in the crook of a tree branch had turned useless. The gusting wind blew thick flurries...” Daisy drifted to sleep after awhile as Daniel read to her and when he heard her light snores he stopped reading aloud and started reading silently with the love of his life resting on his shoulder and he planted kisses on Daisy’s forehead every now and then until he decided it was enough reading for the night. 

This was a routine for them for quite awhile till Daniel finished the book - Daniel reading as Daisy listened to his voice as she fell asleep. It was nice and they both appreciated every moment of it knowing eventually that they’ll have to go back to space.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading this it means the world to me. Kudos and comments help a bunch too !! this is my first fic so be kind !!


End file.
